Superman: Fortress
''Superman: Fortress ''is a 2011 action-adventure video game based on DC Comics' superhero Superman. Released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Mac OS X and Microsoft Windows, it was developed by Rocksteady Studios in the United Kingdom and developed by London's Eidos Interactive in conjunction with Warner Bros Interactive. The game is highly similar to Rocksteady and Eidos Interactive's Batman Arkham Games as it jumps into a dark, gritty storyline which involves over the shoulder gameplay and all the heroes' classic villains getting a horror like do-over. The game is the first of the Superman Desolation trilogy and features like the Batman Arkham games character bios, trophies and patient tapes (the superman series tapes being Belle Reve patient tapes.) The game was released in the United Kingdom on August 18, 2011, Japan on August 22nd, 2011, North America on September 14, 2011 and Australia on November 3rd, 2011. Gameplay Superman: Fortress just like the Rocksteady Batman Arkham games is played as a third-person perspective action adventure game. In place of Batman's gadgetry however the game features Superman's powers which aid in the puzzle solving, inspection and stealth sneaking of the game. Such game features include the reading of Kryptonian Sigils which help unlock certain areas and transmorgrifying the environment to aid the Man Of Steel in the game. The use of Superman's X-Ray vision to detect things which cannot be seen by the normal eye and the use of his microvision to detect small traces which need to be tracked back to a certain character in the game. The combat of the game is almost identical to the Batman Arkham games however Superman can perform aerial attacks upon his enemies but the game features the freeflow combat system. Should Superman be killed, like the Arkham Games depending upon what part of the game your doing the game over screen will feature a taunting villain who comes to the screen: In Fortress it may either be Lex Luthor, Kitty-Kat, No.1 or 2, Brainiac, Doomsday, Darkseid, Vengeance, Phat, Parasite, Wax, Hothead, Python, Circe, Cool or Metamorphosis. Superman and the bosses' health bars of the game are identical to the health bars of Batman and his villains from the Arkham Games. In the game certain areas can only be accessed by Superman by flying or hovering. In place of the Arkham Games Riddler Trophies in Fortress Superman can recover Prankster Pranks which unlock certain 360 Achievements/PlayStation 3 trophies, Character Bios and Character Trophies just like the Riddler's Trophies from the Batman Arkham Games unlock. The Prankster can be found in the Fortress Dungeon 2 pacing behind a glass engagement his face obscured though. The gameplay also features Superman able to use his heat vision to destroy certain weak walls (as opposed to the Batman Arkham games grapple) and his super-speed which permits him to reach certain areas faster before his energy burns out and must replenish. Plot The game begins with Superman being summonded to the Luthor Mansion by Lex as he has Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Jimmy Olsen, Jonathen, Martha Kent and a bevy of abducted Belle Reve doctors and security guards. He has built a long locked portal of General Zod's which leads to the planet wasteland of Krypton. Lana, Chloe, Jimmy, Lois Jonathen and Martha and the Belle Reve individuals are zapped to the planet along with Lex, Lex's evil lover Kitty and his metahuman sidekicks the Twins. Superman throws himself into the portal at last minute and comes to Krypton where he discovers they have all been zapped to different areas of Krypton and Lex along with Kitty and the Twins have taken refuge within Krypton's Fortress of Solitude. Lex plans on harnessing the power of the different Kryponite crystals set up within the Fortress of Solitude and becoming more of a Metahuman then he already is and becoming an opponent stronger then the Man of Steel. After defeating Lex in the end his normal form and super-powered form it's revealed the rest of the villains ended up on Krypton after Lex broke them out and Lex himself was broken out by General Zod who formed an allegiance with him and demanded he find a way of keeping the Man of Steel distracted for 24 hours whilest he and his wife Faora along with the rest of the Belle Reve villains took over Metropolis and turnt it into a wasteland. Characters Apart from of course the Man Of Steel appearing in the game a menagerie of other characters make an appearance. Superman's former first love interest Lana Lang appears in the game as a character being held hostage by the villain Darkseid who appears in the game as the holder of one of five Kryptonian Keys Superman needs and who he must defeat. Chloe Sullivan AKA Watchtower appears as the captive of the villain Braniac who keeps one of the five Kryptonian Keys and must also be defeated. Chloe after being saved as a telecommunicator which she uses to patch through and help guide Superman throughout the rest of the game. Superman's bestfriend and Chloe Sullivan AKA Watchtower's boyfriend Jimmy Olsen appears as the captive of Davis Bloome AKA Doomsday who appears as a Bane like character in the game one who does not wish to hurt people but finds himself controlled by the monster within, he holds one of five Kryptonian Keys also and following his boss battle is the only one to hand it over. Superman's current love interest Lois Lane is kept captive by the game's main antagonist and Superman's main antagonist from the comics Lex Luthor, who along with sidekick villains Kitty-Kat, No.1 and No.2 is hiding out in the Krypton Fortress Of Solitude where he is planning to seize power from the Fortress and then kill Superman, the Five Kryptonian Keys however can get Superman to him before it is too late. Andrea Drojas AKA the male hating villain Vengeance appears in the game as the one holding Superman's adoptive father Jonathen Kent hostage in a deranged coliseum filled with S.W.A.T. and police officer captives set against her Vengeance Women to fight. Vengeance holds one of the five Kryptonian Keys and must be defeated for it. The fat absorbing villain Jodi Melville AKA Phat appears alongside Superman's power sucking villain Rudy Jones AKA Parasite as the two holding a quartet of officers and S.W.A.T. officers hostage. Phat and Parasite must be both defeated along with Phat's absorbing monsters and Parasite's replica enemies. The bug controlling villain Greg Arkin AKA Metamorphosis is located in the Moat surrounding Krypton's Fortress Of Solitude where he has Superman's adoptive mother Martha Kent and his Belle Reve doctor hostage. Metamorphosis is the holder of the fifth and final Kryptonian Key needed to reach Lex, Kitty, No.1 and 2 at the Fortress, he must be defeated in a boss battle like all the others. Darkseid appears as the holder of the third Kryptonian Key and the one keeping Lana Lang hostage in the South of Krypton which he has completely shrouded in darkness, he must be defeated in a boss battle which proves to be one of the most difficult boss fights of the game apart from Doomsday and Python in his monster form as he possesses all Superman's abilities plus more and is constantly attacking which means the player must keep Superman on the move in a confined area where he is limited to his abilities. Ian Randall AKA Python the snake skinned, ability possessing villain appears as the Sandstorm Dunes where he must be first defeated in his normal form which proves to be a cakewalk battle however along comes the Superman shape-changer villain Circe who turns the villain into a large monstrous snake beast which must be defeated and is second hardest boss battle the player must endure in the game. Circe appears as a relatively easy boss which must be defeated at the same time as Python Beast. The flame controlling villain Walt Arnold AKA Hothead appears at the Fiery Flame Route which is the passagway onto Krypton West where he is a boss battle. The villain Wax/ Brendan Nash appears on the Waxy Plains which lead to Krypton South, appears as a boss which must be defeated and has the ability to transform someone into a wax statue which drains Superman of health, a Prankster Prank can also be recovered following the boss battle which unlocks the trophies of Wax and Superman as a Wax Statue. Appearing Characters Characters: *Superman/ Clark Kent / Kal-El *Lois Lane *Lana Lang *Chloe Sullivan/ Watchtower *Jimmy Olsen *Jonathen Kent *Martha Kent *Dr. Randy Seizler *Dr. Harmony Peters *Dr. Julius Cho *Dr. Fahzir Adle *Dr. Patricia Golding *Dr. Alex Reevin *Dr. Amanda Sayfield *Guard Trestle Blaken *Guard Tony Brewer *Guard Jess Knoxin *Guard Kendra Waken Villainery *Lex Luthor *Kitty-Kat/ Katerine Graham *No. 1/ Alistair Forfeit *No. 2/ Reginald Crockett *Circe *Ian Randall/ Python *Jodi Melville/ Phat *Sean Kelvin/ Cool *Darkseid *Brainiac/ Professor Milton Fine *Vengeance/ Andrea Rojas *Doomsday/ Davis Bloome *Wax/ Brendan Nash *Parasite/ Rudy Jones *Hothead/ Walt Arnold *Metamorphosis/ Greg Arkin *Prankster/ Oswald Hubert Loomis Nefarious Plans North, South, East & West Four of Superman's friends are scattered to the North, South, East and West corners of Krypton where they are held captive by four of Superman's villains. East- Brainiac & Chloe Chloe Sullivan along with Dr. Seizler and Dr. Peters and a quarter of Security Guards of Belle Reve are being held as slaves by the infamous Braniac who has a power-plant set up in Krypton East. There at the plant he hopes to tap into Earth's information and has built a Cyborg army. Braniac holds one of the five Krypton Keys needed to open the Fortress of Solitude. West- Phat, Parasite & Jimmy Jimmy Olsen along with Dr. Cho and Dr. Adle and a quartet of guards are held captive by Phat and Parasite in Krypton West an old food factory where Phat and Parasite are feeding off the captive guards and are saving Jimmy to be fed upon when Superman reaches them. Phat holds one of the five Krypton Keys needed to open the Fortress of Solitude. North- Darkseid & Lana Lana Lang along with Doctors Golding and Reevin and a quartet of guards are held in the Perpetual darkness that is Krypton North. The Darkness projects hallucinations created by Darkseif which lead the victims to have heart attacks and die. Darkseid holds one of the five Krypton Keys needed to open the Fortress of Solitude. South- Vengeance & Jonathen Kent Jonathen Kent along with Doctor Sayfield and a quartet of guards are held at the villain Vengeance's Coliseum in Krypton South. Vengeance with an army of female followers are keeing male prisoners which includes Jonathen Kent and are attempting to recruit Dr. Sayfield who begins to be corrupted by Vengeance's influence. Vengeance holds one of the five Krypton keys needed to open the Fortress of Solitude. Belle Reve Interview Tapes Lex Luthor Character Bio Lex Luthor the billionaire son of deceased Lionel Luthor was formerly a friend and associate of the Man Of Steel but his jealous and thirst to possess the remarkable powers he has. He has been behind numerous attempts to kill Superman and his friends as well as take control of Metropolis and Smallville. He had lost all his hair as a result of Doomsday and Kal-El's arrival on Earth and had been associated with Doomsday's human form Davis Bloome. Lex had eventually harnessed super-strength reminiscent of the Man Of Steel's after an escapade in the Antartic at the Earth Based Fortress Of Solitude made him come across Kryptonian Formula which bestowed him the gift. Shortly after inheriting invincible strength he was defeated by Superman and transported to Belle Reve. Attributes *Super-Strength *Bevy of Gadgetry *Jet-Pack Patient Interview Tapes "November 11th, Dr. Randy Seizler, Patient's Name is Alexander Luthor A.K.A. Lex Luthor. Lex how are you?" "I have been better. You incompetent doctors thinking i will remain here is outstanding. Can you not see? I am beyond you petty mortals now, I have always been stronger now I am smarter." Character Bios *Superman/ Kal-El *Clark Kent *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Kitty-Kat/ Katerine Graham *Lana Lang *Chloe Sullivan/ Watchtower *Jimmy Olsen *Jonathen Kent *Martha Kent *General Zod *Faora *Doomsday/ Davis Bloome *Vengeance/ Andrea Drojas *Cool/ Sean Kelvin *Hothead/ Walt Arnold *Wax/ Brendan Nash *Circe *Python/ Ian Randall *Visage/ Amy Greer *Brainiac/ Professor Milton Fine *Parasite/ Rudy Jones *Metamorphosis/ Greg Arkin *Martha Kent *Jonathen Kent *Perry White *Supergirl/ Kara *Cat Grant *Jor-El *Lara Lor-Van *Bizarro *Metallo/ John Corben *Toyman/ Winslow Schott *Mxyzptlk *Pete Ross *Tess Mercer *Green Arrow/ Oliver Queen *Whitney Fordman *Lionel Luthor *Jason Teague *Mind-Reader/ Ryan James *Hawkman/ Carter Hall/ *Dr. Fate/ Kent Nelson *The Atom/ Al Pratt *Spectre/ Jim Corrigan *Hawkgirl/ Shayera Hall *Hourman/ Rex Tyler *Black Canary/ Dinah Drake *Doctor Mid-Nite/ Charles McNider *Mister Terrific/ Terry Sloane *Wildcat/ Ted Grant *Stargirl/ Courtney Whitmore *Zantanna *Prankster/ Oswald Hubert Loomis Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Articles by Amanda Young